From Dinner 'Til Death
by Tundra
Summary: A dinner with a fan turns into romance for Jeff Hardy. But when a figure from a past love comes back, things start to go wrong. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, but thanks to my friends for letting me us their names!


Bari's POV  
  
This was going to be the greatest dinner ever! My friend Jen and I won a dinner at WWF New York with the Superstar or tag team of our choice. Of course, we chose the Hardy Boyz. We had been fans since Michael Hayes had managed them. We knew they would get big, and low and behold, they did. We sat nervously, my palms sweating and Jen was tapping her fingers on the table. "Come on, Bari, calm down. They'll show up," she was trying to calm herself, not me. "Besides, Bari, it's Friday. You can study for the test that we have next week tomorrow." I was a study freak; I really wanted to do well in college. We both attended Stony Brook, a state university on Long Island, New York. We heard tons of girls screaming, so we knew they had arrived. "Remember what we went over. I'll entertain Jeff and you get Matt." I had always loved Jeff; his hair, his style, his body. "Jen, let the fun begin," I said as we both burst out laughing.  
  
Matt's POV *the limo ride to WWF New York*  
  
"Jeff are you ready for the dinner from hell?"  
  
"Matt, stop being so pessimistic. This girl…um…Bari, her writing kicks ass"  
  
"Baby Bro, you would like someone because of their writing wouldn't you?"  
  
God, this dinner is going to suck! Two obsessive fans begging to find all about us.  
  
"Jeff, why don't you do all the talking for once? My throat hurts."  
  
"My God, Matt, it's just dinner! Stop lying! You're fine, I'm fine, and look at this picture of the girls. MY GOD! They're FINE!"  
  
At that moment, a car ran the red and almost hit them.  
  
"This is the day from hell! Why did we agree to do this again?"  
  
"Vince told us to go or we're fired. Now, shut up and suck it up. We're here."  
  
Bari's POV  
  
"Oh, no," Jen said sarcastically, "The screams are getting louder! Bari, hold me, I'm frightened." Jen was one of those people that had a joke for everything. I didn't think this one was that funny. I was in love with the Hardy Boyz, especially Jeff. They fought their way to the table and gave us both hugs. Matt didn't look thrilled to be here but Jeff couldn't wait to start talking to me. We didn't even need a plan, he wants to talk to me. Jen went into babble mode and asked back to back questions. Jeff and I hit it off and started chatting away. We talked about wrestling, life on the road, our love of writing and Winnie the Pooh. We both absolutely LOVE Tigger. With a sigh of relief from Matt, Jen shut up when the waitress come to take our order. Jeff ordered the New York Strip Steak, which sounded really good so I got it as well. Matt ordered the ribs and Jen got an avocado wrap. We all got Diet Cokes. The waitress left and Jen snapped right back into Babble Mode. Matt looked as if he wanted to kill Jen. God, please kill me or this bitch. At least Jeff looks happy. Jeff and I were showing each other pictures of our folks, of home, my dorm, our dogs (my wiener dog, Limo and his boxer mix Liger), and of siblings, Matt, and my sister Alisa. The food came and the conversation died down. Matt, for the first time that evening, smiled. All of our food kicked serious ass. We were all sampling each others food. The ribs were pretty good but the avocado wrap was better.(Plug for Jennifer, she loves those things.) The night went by so quickly, by the time I looked at my cell for the time, it was midnight. "People, don't think I want this night to end but its midnight. Jen and I still have about a 2 hour ride back to the dorms." Matt got up and said that he had a great evening. He walked away with Jen on his heels. Jeff and I were sitting alone at the table. "So, Bari, this was a great evening. Um.. I don't really know how to say this but.. I'd like to do it again sometime. That is if you want to." Oh my god!! Is Jeff Hardy asking me out? "Yeah, Jeff that would be great." I gave him my dorm number, my cell number and my home number.  
  
"I go home on the weekends sometimes, so you can always try my cell."  
  
"Where would home be? I hear a distinct Southern accent"  
  
"Raleigh-Durham, you guys really put North Carolina on the map. I mean, whenever I tell someone I'm from North Carolina, they always ask if I met the Hardy Boyz. Now, I can say that I did. Night Jeff.  
  
"Night Bari. It was great to meet you. You're not like the other fans."  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
"I cant believe Bari gave me her numbers. Oh, and Matt get this, she's from Raleigh-Durham. That's only an hour away." I couldn't believe I was this excited over a girl. It's just that I haven't been all that happy since Beth left me. Bari entered my mind and her New York mixed with southern accent kept playing in my mind. Thoughts of her were quickly forced out when Matt punched me in the arm to get my attention. "God, that bitch didn't shut up. Now, what were you saying about what's-her-name?" "BARI, gave me her numbers." "No, not that part. That part about her living in…" "Raleigh-Durham. That's only an hour away so if she really does want to go out, it isn't a huge drive." "Now, back to her giving you her numbers, you gonna call?" "Matt, I really don't know yet, but probably. "Jeff, you really want to date some New York college girl. You know that when she finds out you didn't go to college, she'll break your heart like Beth." "Come on, you can't possibly know that." Thoughts of that were running through my head now. What if she doesn't want to date me because I skipped college? I couldn't think about that because Matt didn't give me time. "Also, she's big city, whether it's Raleigh-Durham or New York. What makes you think she'll like you, the first time you saw a big city was on the road with the WWF. She isn't your type." "Matt, let me ask you, what is my type?" "Umm…" "Exactly. Shut up. I like all types of girls, and as of now I like Bari's type.  
  
Bari's POV Stony Brook Dorms  
  
"So how was dinner? I mean, it is 1:30 AM," Sahani, one of our suitemates, was trying to get into our business. "Oh my god. It was great." Jen was really excited, even though Matt couldn't get two words in. "Bari, how was your half?" asked our other suitemate, Elizabeth. "It was fantastic. Jeff and I exchanged phone numbers." "When was this?" asked Jen. "While you were chasing Matt through the restaurant AND store. Jeff's a great guy. We have so much in common." "Oh yeah, like what?" asked Sahani. "Well, we both have an older sibling, we both have dogs at home and we're both from North Carolina. I can't wait for him to call."  
  
Jeff's POV Arena  
  
"Basically, that's what happened," Matt and I had just finished tell the story of Friday night to our friends/co-workers Amy *Lita*, Adam *Edge* and Jay *Christian*. "Ah young love. I remember when Elana and I has just started dating…" Adam started on his speech for the millionth time. I had heard the story so many times, they met at a friends wedding and 3 years later she was the new Elana Copeland. It never changed so I spaced out and started to think about Bari. She has the cutest tattoo on her upper arm, Tigger, of course. I snapped back into reality and left the cafeteria. As I walked down the corridor of the arena, I was fiddling around searching for my cell in my bag. I pulled out a card and on it were three phone numbers. I realized it was fate to call her. I found my cell and dialed her dorm room number. It rang a few times before a guy picked up. "Hello?" "Umm… I didn't go to college but I'm pretty sure guys don't dorm with girls." "Oh, I'm just a boyfriend. Who you looking for, Jen, Liz, Sahani, or Bari?" "Bari, you can tell her that Jeff is calling." "Wrong choice. The lovely Miss Bari is visiting her folks. Hey, this isn't Jeff Hardy?" "Yeah, it is." "She told me that if you called to give her home number." "Oh, I have it, thanks... I didn't catch your name." "Kieth, I'm Liz's boyfriend. Look forward for you being a regular at the dorms Jeff. Bye." "What do you mean… hello?" Hung up, weird New Yorkers. I grabbed the card off the table and found the home number. I dialed and a girl picked up on the first ring. "What you want?" "So much for Southern hospitality. Is Bari there?" "Bari, hang on. MOM!!! IS BARI HOME YET? I THINK THAT GUY SHE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON IS ON THE PHONE." Obviously Bari was in the room. Matt used to do that to me all the time. Bari came on the phone and her voice was a sweet as ever, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Hey Southern Belle. How you doing?"  
  
"A lot better know that you called. What did you call me?"  
  
"A Southern Belle, a sweetie from the south. It fits you well."  
  
"Jeff, that's so sweet. What shall I call you, my Small town sweetie?"  
  
She laughed, and it was the most adorable laugh I've ever heard.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you. I want to see you as soon as possible."  
  
There was a brief pause.  
  
"You…miss…me? Jeff you hardly know me, how do you miss me? But, I will take you up on that offer to see me again."  
  
"Thanks Bari. How long will you be in North Carolina?"  
  
"Just until Monday. I'll be back in New York by the time you get a break from the road."  
  
"Bye my Small town sweetie."  
  
"Bye-bye, my Southern Belle."  
  
I popped my head into the cafeteria and told Matt and the gang I was taking a short drive. I left the arena and jumped into my 'Vette. I started asking if anyone knew Bari Griffin or her family. Little to my knowledge, the Griffin's are one of the most known families in Raleigh-Durham. They threw huge dinners and everyone knew how to get to their place. Huge dinners? Maybe I am too small town for her. I was headed to her house when I realized a florist on the corner while I was at a red. I went in and got a bouquet of daisies because the roses looked like crap. I drove to her house, it wasn't that far from the arena. I sat in the car with the engine off thinking. What am I going to do when I see her, tell her I love her, kiss her? I looked at the house again, this place was probably twice as big as mine. I got out of my car and walked up the walkway. I fixed my hair in the reflexive door. I rang the bell and said, "Here goes nothing."  
  
  
  
Bari's POV  
  
"My Small town sweetie? MY god Bari, you lost your mind!" My sister was always supportive of my love life and was always listening to my phone conversations. "Alisa, shut up. Well, besides, I'm his Southern Belle." My sister was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. I threw a pillow right at her head. Before long, a pillow fight had broken out. We turned the living room into a battle field. "GIRLS!!" Mom had entered our battle field. "You clean this mess up. You know that Aunt Sara, Uncle Craig, and the girls are coming here for dinner," Mom was really mad at us. We started to clean up when the doorbell rang. "They're early! Bari get the door." I made my way to the door, but stopping in front of the mirror, to fix my pillow destroyed hair. I opened the door, and it wasn't my family, it was Jeff with a bouquet of daisies. "I had to see you." "AWWWWW!" "Alisa, shut up!" She might be six years older than me but she acts like she is 5. "Jeff, this is really sweet." My cheeks felt hot, I knew I was blushing. I took the bouquet from his hand and he pulled me in for a kiss. OUR FIRST KISS!! MY GOD THIS MAN CAN KISS! As he pulled away, he apologized and started to walk away. "JEFF, don't leave!" He stopped and started to walk back to the doorway. We started to kiss again and, little to my knowledge, we had an audience. "Who might this blue haired gentleman be?" It was my Aunt Sara. We stopped kissing and looked at each other. We couldn't hold the laughter in and burst out in a fit of laughs. "Aunt Sara, this is Jeff." I stared deep into his green eyes while I introduced him as my boyfriend. He looked at his watch, and realized he had to leave, he had to get back to the arena. He gave me a good bye kiss on the cheek and got into his black corvette. My aunt, uncle, and cousins walked into the house. My youngest cousin, Christina, started singing "Jeff and Bari sitting in a Tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I tickled her until she couldn't breathe. This is going to be a interesting dinner. I made sure I looked decent and took my place at the dinner table. The first question out of Uncle Craig's mouth were, "Isn't that Jeff Hardy from the WWF?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Craig, that's him."  
  
"Bari, he has blue hair," Aunt Sara couldn't get over that.  
  
"Yeah, his hair is blue, I don't see a problem with that."  
  
Dinner was basically that. Question after question, wanting to know every detail about Jeff. I've only known the guy for a few days. I couldn't answer all their questions, but I tried my hardest. This was insanity. I hope Jeff is having more fun than I am.  
  
Amy's POV  
  
So, Jeff has a new girlfriend. Does anyone know anything about her? I surely don't. The only one that might know something is Matt and all he remembers about Friday night is the bitch that wouldn't shut up. Beth wouldn't like this. The only reason she broke up with him is because she wanted to see if she could go without him. When she finds out he moved on, what's going to happen to them. She wanted to get back together with him. This can't good. I left the table and called Beth.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Beth, its Amy. We have to talk."  
  
"Did something happen to Jeff?"  
  
"Kinda…"  
  
"Is he hurt?  
  
"No, but you will be."  
  
"Amy get to the god damn point!"  
  
"You don't want to hear this but he's moved on. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Bari Griffin, and she lives in Raleigh-Durham."  
  
"WHAT!!! Doesn't he know that I wanted a break?"  
  
"Guess not girl. Listen he's coming up the hall, either hang up or talk to him."  
  
-click-  
  
Guess she hung up. "Who hung up Ames?"  
  
"No one Jeff, let's get back inside with the others. Jeff, are you wearing lipstick?"  
  
"What, hell no! I only paint my nails black, I don't wear any other kind of makeup. Are you insane?"  
  
"Jeff, your lips are a nice shade of red."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He wiped his lips and I realized they had kissed.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. See you inside, Red."  
  
Beth is not going to like this.  
  
Beth's POV  
  
My Jeff is with another girl?? This just won't do. I have to think of something to make her not like her. Hmm…Bari Griffin…Griffin, I've heard that name before. That's right! On the news, her daddy is filthy rich! How can I work this to my advantage? Ooo, great thoughts are popping into my head. That's exactly what I'm going to do!  
  
Bari's POV Stony Brook Dorms  
  
Jen and I had known each other since we met at orientation and found out we were roommates. Sahani and Liz had the same history as us. We all met as suitemates this year, junior year. We became quick friends. Kieth and Liz had known each other since they were kids and had dated since freshman year. Before Jeff, Liz was the only one with a boyfriend.  
  
I walked backed into the dorm after 12 hours of driving. All I wanted was to sleep. I stepped into the living area to see everyone still up, even Kieth was still over.  
  
"He called, and said thanks for everything. What does everything include?" Sahani was going out of her mind, she needed details.  
  
I had the flowers in one hand and my overnight bag in the other. I put my stuff down and said. "Well…he and I…we kissed."  
  
Liz ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "My girlie!"  
  
Everyone knew we were together. After a while of talking, I had told the events of Friday. After a round of hugs, Kieth said, "Finally, another guy hanging around."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Liz was a little peeved.  
  
"Umm…it's nice that I have another guy to wait with while you girls take forever to get ready."  
  
Liz hit him hard in the ribs. "You do have roommates to hang out with."  
  
"They're crack-heads and damn girl you've been working out."  
  
"Anyway, Bari, congratulations. We're all happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, but I was just driving for 12 hours. I need sleep. Night."  
  
Beth's POV  
  
"If this whore thinks she can get my Jeff, she has more coming to her! Amy wait until she feels the brunt of our plans. I can't wait. Do we have everything to make this plan work?  
  
"Think so."  
  
"Let's double check. Baseball bat?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Gags and string?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Brass knuckles, just incase?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Most importantly, gloves and masks?"  
  
"Double check."  
  
"Good, then everything is on track."  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
Raw went pretty well. My match with Matt could have gone better, but we're both okay and that's all that counts. I really want to call Bari, but it's 2:00 AM. I wonder if she's up? College kids stay up late. I'll call, I need to talk to her. I dialed her number, I had the number for 2 weeks and I already knew it by heart.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is Sahani, right?"  
  
"Gee, Jeff, you're getting good at telling us apart. Hang on."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A brief pause was heard until her angelic voice came on.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
"Hey you, I miss you. I need you in my arms."  
  
"I wish I was in your arms too. I miss that blue mop of yours."  
  
I heard a lot of laughter in the room, then Bari yelling at them to shut up. Then I heard a door close.  
  
"There, now we have some privacy. Babe, I haven't seen you since Raleigh- Durham."  
  
"Can you believe that its been 2 weeks since Raleigh?"  
  
"No, it feels longer. You know, it's hard to be the girlfriend of a WWF superstar."  
  
"I know…well not really, but you know what I mean. But we both know I'm worth it."  
  
It got a laugh out of her, and that's what I was going for. She sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
"Jeff, when will I see you again?"  
  
Now she started to cry.  
  
"Hun, don't cry. I'm not working this weekend I'm not working the house show. Maybe I can fly up to New York and see you."  
  
After a sniffle, she responded.  
  
"Jeff, I can't wait. We can go into the city and go to Trash and Vaudeville."  
  
"I'd love to, anything with you. You know the city better than me."  
  
"I love you so much. I was going anyway to get a new pair of combat boots. Going with you is an added incentive. I have an early class tomorrow. I need sleep. Bye babe, see you this weekend."  
  
"Bye, have sweet dreams."  
  
"As long as they are of you, I know they'll be sweet."  
  
"Ditto, my Southern Belle. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I put my head on the pillow with thoughts of her flowing through my head. I couldn't wait for the weekend.  
  
Bari's POV  
  
I walked out of my room into the living area. The three girls were still up. Liz was waiting for the blond dye in her hair to dry, Sahani was reading Cosmo, and Jen was reading Harry Potter. She always said it was for her child psychology class but I knew she really liked it. In her sleep, I heard her talk and she was saying, "Oh, Snape, I want your hot bod!" They saw my tear stained cheeks and ran to me.  
  
"What did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him!"  
  
Jen always found a way to make a gal feel better.  
  
"No Jen, it's just that I was upset that I haven't seen him. But its all good because I'm going to see him this weekend."  
  
"Oh…then instead of killing him…I'll dye his hair orange like Liz's. Oh shit, I said too much."  
  
"You did what to my hair?"  
  
Liz picked up a mirror and saw the blond turned orange.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" Liz picked up her curling iron and started to chase Jen around the dorm.  
  
"Try to keep it quiet, I'm going to bed!" I had an early class and need sleep. By the time I got to the room, Liz had caught Jen and was tickling her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
I got back from my early class at around 10:00 AM. I walked up the flight of stairs to my dorm room to see Liz sitting outside the dorm, with a wide-rimmed hat on her head. We had started to call her Pumpkin because of her hair.  
  
"Hey Pumpkin, what's the matter?"  
  
"Matt is in the dorm and Jen and Sahani are all over him."  
  
"Matt, what's he doing here?"  
  
"No idea, but you can't pay me enough to go in there with those two."  
  
I opened the door to find Sahani and Jen beating on the bathroom door.  
  
"He's hiding in there! Bari get him out!"  
  
I shoved them into my room and locked the door from the outside with my key.  
  
"Safe to come out."  
  
Matt opened the door a little bit and saw the coast was clear.  
  
"God, I thought they would sit there until they died. Bari, you an I have to talk. Is there someplace private we can go?"  
  
"Sure, follow me. Be prepared to run, I'm unlocking the beasts."  
  
Before I finished, Jen had the door open with the key. Sahani and Jen both jumped Matt as he was leaving, Sahani on his back and Jen wrapped around his leg. The door was open and Liz saw their stupidity.  
  
"Will the two of you leave that poor man alone?! He needs to talk to Bari and the two of you are acting like idiots!"  
  
Sahani let go but Jen held on like it was a life or death situation.  
  
"Jen, let go or your hair will look like mine."  
  
The only thing Jen loved more than Harry Potter was her hair. She let go and sulked back to the room. Matt and I left for the cafeteria. Only a few people were there, so we had a basically private conversation.  
  
"Bari, you and Jeff are really into each other aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like him."  
  
"Let me tell you what you're getting yourself into. Over 200 days on the road. Girls throwing themselves at him. It's insane some of the things girls will do to get close to us. The road is a lonely place and sometimes…"  
  
"NO MATT! Jeff wouldn't do that. He told me he loves me and damn it he will not do anything to hurt me!"  
  
"Bari, calm down, I know that. I've known him for 24 years, I know him pretty well. I'm saying if the fans find out about you and him, they will come after you. One of my ex's spent days in the hospital after an attack from some sick fan in California. You make Jeff happy, I don't want to see either of you hurt. Hey, my flight back to Cameron is in a few hours, I got to go. Tell Jeff I say hi."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
  
Matt walked out of the cafeteria, down the hall and to the parking lot. I sat in the cafeteria thinking about what Matt had told me. Not seeing Jeff for more than 200 days would be hard. The thoughts of women throwing themselves at him scared me, but the thought of them coming after me scared me even more. I brushed it of an headed back to my dorm to get ready for my 2:00 PM class.  
  
Jeff's POV *Saturday  
  
Cardozo Dorm, room B14. Time to see the one that I love. She opened the door wearing a white tank top that said "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, there are better reasons than that" tight, faded hip-huggers and a pair of sneakers. She had her auburn hair in pigtails. Her lips shined with lip gloss. She put her arms around my neck and we kissed. She laughed as I wiped my lips, realizing I was the one who was wearing the lip gloss now. She grabbed her bag and left a note for the girls to let them know where she was. We headed for the student parking lot, hand in hand. We stopped at a yellow Nissan X-terra that was parked next to my black Corvette.  
  
"I don't need anything out of my car, Belle."  
  
Belle was my new nickname for her, a shortened version on Southern Belle  
  
"I know, the X-terra is mine."  
  
We hopped in her car and headed off for the highway.  
  
"You do know how to get to Trash and Vaudeville, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff, I got the directions off the internet."  
  
"Great, if we get lost because of bad directions…"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Hardy, I know my way around the city."  
  
"Alright, Ms. Griffin, I was just saying."  
  
"Please don't call me Ms. Griffin. I heard enough of it when I was growing up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The rest of the car ride we talked about college and life on the road. She kept complaining how boring classes were.  
  
"Belle, I would trade life on the road and away from you for boring classes any day."  
  
"Vice-versa, Jeff, vice-versa."  
  
We pulled up to Trash and Vaudeville.  
  
"This is Trash and Vaudeville?"  
  
"Yes, you little debutante, now get out."  
  
We walked into the store where the owner, Jimmy Webb rushed over to me.  
  
"Jeff, great to see you again! Where's Matt?"  
  
"Home, Jimmy. Today, I'm here with my girlfriend, Bari."  
  
"Bari, I thought your girlfriends name was Beth."  
  
"She dumped me. Something about needing time."  
  
"What's with women and time? If they took some time off the time spent in the bathroom, they could have more quality time."  
  
"Excuse me, did you two pigs forget that you are in the presence of a lady?"  
  
"Sorry, Bari. What can I help you find?"  
  
"Don't worry, Jimmy, I have it under control."  
  
"Alright but if you need anything just call."  
  
We walked up to the wall of boots. Her beautiful blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Jeff, look at all these boots!"  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Amy's closet."  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"You know, Lita?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm not used to hearing her name like that."  
  
"It's okay. Listen, I need a few bottles of Manic Panic. Be back in a few, pick out whatever you want."  
  
"Okay, Jeff. This might take a while."  
  
"Take all the time you need."  
  
I really didn't need Manic Panic, but I saw Jimmy staring at me.  
  
"Give me a bottle of blue, Jimmy."  
  
"Jeff, you ordered last week, you really need more."  
  
"No, I used getting Manic Panic as an excuse to come chat with you."  
  
"I see you got my signal. Is this one psycho like the last two?"  
  
"I don't think so, but then again I've only known her for a few weeks."  
  
Jimmy gave me a bottle as a ploy for Bari.  
  
"JEFF! I found a pair I like!"  
  
I went back to the wall and saw her holding a pair of combat boots with a 4 inch platform.  
  
"Belle, why's the platform hollow?"  
  
Jimmy answered my question, "It's for a name plate. Sweetheart, give my the spelling of your name and shoe size."  
  
"Eight and a half and B-A-R-I."  
  
"Be back in a few with a pair for you to try on."  
  
When he came back the boots fit like a glove.  
  
"Why don't you two get lunch while we get the name in the platform?"  
  
"Alright, we'll be back soon."  
  
"I saw a deli a few blocks down, wanna grab a bite there?"  
  
"Anything for my Southern Belle."  
  
We decided to walk because for December, it was gorgeous. A few blocks down we came to a deli. We went inside and a swarm of people mobbed me for autographs. Bari whispered in my ear, "I'll go grab a table. Take your time."  
  
"Sorry, Belle, it took longer than I thought. I wasn't expecting…"  
  
"Jeff, it's okay. I had a warning."  
  
"What warning and by who?"  
  
"Matt, he told me that millions of girls would be doing this."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"Oh, well, let's order. I'll have a turkey on white and a Diet Coke."  
  
"Same for me."  
  
The waitress wrote down our order and left. Bari looked upset. I took her hands in mine.  
  
"Bari, listen, I know it's hard."  
  
She looked away from the eye contact we had. I took my hand and brought her eyes back to mine. I saw the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Jeff, we've been dating for two weeks and I've seen you twice."  
  
We were sitting at opposite sides of the booth. I got up and went to her side. I put my arms around her and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Belle, I know it's hard, but I love you. I'll call everyday just to make it easier on you."  
  
"Jeff, that will make it easier, but nothing is like seeing you in person."  
  
"Fine, I'll buy a laptop and a web cam and we can send each other video messages."  
  
"All that money, for me?"  
  
"Belle, you're worth it."  
  
With that she wrapped her arms around me and we kissed like we did that night in Raleigh. The waitress came and put our food in the table. We ate and realized an hour had passed of us talking and eating. I paid and we headed back to Trash and Vaudeville. We picked up the boots, which looked great. I saw the look in Bari's eyes when she saw her name in them. We decided our day had been plenty eventful and headed back to Stony Brook. The ride went pretty well, about an hour and a half. She parked the car, again next to mine. I offered to help her back to the dorm, but she declined. I was lucky she did because my plane would be taking off in a few hours. It was dark and in the lights of the parking lot, we kissed.  
  
Bari's POV  
  
As Jeff drove away, I reflected on the greatest day ever.  
  
"Hey, wasn't that Jeff Hardy of the WWF?"  
  
I turned around to see a blond standing next to a red head. I couldn't see they're faces because they were wearing masks. Their arms were behind their backs, almost as if they were hiding something.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
The two masked figures started to walk towards me. Shit, are these the kind of people Matt warned me about. I couldn't even think because the red-head jumped me and restrained me while the blond beat on me with a baseball bat. I was barely conscious as they bound and gagged me. They hit me with the baseball bat some more before totally knocking me out with a pair of brass knuckles. The last thing I remembered was hearing, "Good job, know this bitch won't be bothering my Jeff."  
  
Jeff's POV *Next morning  
  
I rang the bell to Bari's dorm and a distressed Liz answered the door.  
  
"Isn't Bari with you?"  
  
"No, I dropped her off last night at around 10."  
  
"Crap, something happened, I know it did."  
  
"Wait, calm down. Let's go see if her car is still here, maybe she went to see some friends on the campus."  
  
"You're probably right, but lets go check anyway. The rest of the girls are already out looking for her."  
  
Liz and I headed for the parking lot. I was trying to calm her down by making conversation about her hair. She saw Bari first.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Bari! Bari, cam you hear me?"  
  
Bari was a blood mess. Her white shirt was now the color of blood. You couldn't even make out her face. More importantly, she was unconscious.  
  
"Belle, speak to me. Come on, baby, talk to me."  
  
Amy's POV  
  
"Amy, this worked like a charm. It couldn't have gone better."  
  
"Yeah, Beth, couldn't have gone better."  
  
"Amy, do I detect sarcasm in your voice?"  
  
"It's just that you don't have to travel with Jeff and the guys. Bari is all Jeff ever talks about. I think he really…"  
  
"What, loves her? No, Amy, you have been mistaken. I am the only one Jeff will ever love. Clear?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Now, we go to the hospital to check on our little patient"  
  
Beth let out a sickening laugh as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I really didn't want to see Bari. What if she recognized us? I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I sat with the girls in the waiting area. They were all crying, and to be honest I was about to break down as well. We must have been there for an hour, with no word from the doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Griffin were on their way from North Carolina, as were Matt and Amy. When I saw Amy come first, I was taken back. She walked in with a look of great distress on her face.  
  
"Amy, what's the matter?"  
  
"A person you care about is hurt, can't I be sad?"  
  
"I didn't know you and Bari were that close, for you to actually care about it this much. Wait, weren't you stopping off Cameron for the weekend with Matt?"  
  
"Plans got canceled, I visited an old friend."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The doctor stepped out, her OR greens covered in blood. My heart sank into my chest when I saw her. My eyes finally gave up on me and the tears started to flow.  
  
"Is Bari okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, the details of Ms. Griffins condition are for family only."  
  
"Doctor, is she alive?"  
  
"I can tell you that. Yes, Ms. Griffin is alive, but any other details are for the family's ears first."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She walked away. All I wanted to do was to go into Bari's room and hold her. I wanted her to know that I was here. I wanted her to know that I loved her. I called Mr. Griffin's cell phone, the number he had given me, to see how far away they were. Mr. Griffin said that him and his wife were about 20 minutes away from the hospital. I told them to hurry. We hung up and I excused myself from the ladies sitting in the waiting area. Amy was consoling them, so I was okay to get away for a minute. I found the men's room, and my prayers were heard, it was empty. I fell into the corner and cried for Bari. I cared about her, I never felt this much love for a person before. I must have been in there for 20 minutes because Mr. and Mrs. Griffin had arrived. Mrs. Griffin(Cindy) was in with Bari, while Mr. Griffin(James) talked with the doctor. He came over to me and told me that I could go in with him. I walked in to find Bari wide awake. She was black and blue from head to toe. She had black eyes like I've never seen before. She saw myself with her father. She also saw my tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Crying for me?"  
  
I walked over to her and held her hand.  
  
"Yes, and we both know that I would do so much more for you."  
  
She talked to her parents for a while, incorporating me into the conversation. Liz, in her new fashion statement(big hats), asked if the girls could come in to see their best friend. Bari, with a little assistance, sat up and told them all to come in. As soon as Bari saw Amy, she started to freak out.  
  
"Belle, what's the matter?"  
  
"Her, Amy, she and some blond were the ones who did this to me!"  
  
"Amy, what is Bari talking about?"  
  
"I have no idea Jeff, she's probably concussed."  
  
"Then why did my attacker have the same hair as you?"  
  
"Do you know how many girls have dyed their hair to look like me?"  
  
"No, how many?"  
  
"A lot. I would never hurt you. But, if I'm bothering you this much I'll go."  
  
"Please do."  
  
Amy's POV  
  
Crap, she didn't believe a word I said. She's going to find out. I left the hospital and walked around until I came back to the motel Beth and I were staying at.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What did the bitch say?"  
  
"She knows I had something to do with it."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She recognized me, well my hair at least."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
"I think we need to leave New York."  
  
"Leave New York? Idiot, we need to leave the country!"  
  
"Is it that bad?  
  
"How does attempted murder sound."  
  
"Pretty bad. So, when do we leave for Canada?"  
  
"I'm packed. Let's go."  
  
Bari's POV  
  
My family came to see me. Jeff and the girls came to see me. Jeff never left. He missed shows and didn't care. He stayed with me all week. When I was discharged, it was Winter Break, I had off all month. I decided to go down to North Carolina to recuperate. I stayed with my mom, dad, and sister. Jeff came up to Raleigh-Durham whenever he could. He came up so much that Mom gave him one of our spare bedroom to keep clothes. He spent many a night at my bed side while my bruises on my body healed. When I woke up because of a nightmare, he was there to comfort me and tell me it would be okay. When he left for a show, my sister took his place, but it wasn't the same as having the man I loved next to me.  
  
*A year and a half later*  
  
"With the power vested in me by the state of New York…"  
  
I couldn't believe it. I looked out into the audience and saw everybody. It was a great coincidence that they had myself next to my suitemates. Liz had her brown hair back and Jen's hair started to grow back after and "accident" she had with a shaver one night.  
  
"I pronounce you graduates of the University of Stony Brook!"  
  
Everyone threw their hats in the air. That wasn't the only thing in the air. Jeff and I were engaged to be married. We had plans to be wed in a few months, we decided to wait until after graduation. Mommy and Daddy said we could have the ceremony on the grounds of our estate to save money. Matt and Jen were finally on speaking terms, maybe even more. Everyone knew they were dating, even though they denied it. She called him "Snapie" whenever she saw him. My sister, Alisa, was dating the Game, JP Levesque. We managed to hook up RVD with Sahani and Liz was still with her guy, Kieth. My nightmares stopped coming after a simple phone call. Amy turned on Beth and reported the whole thing to police. Beth got 20 years and Amy got 15. Guess what, Amy lost her job with the WWF. Jeff and I were happy and that was all that mattered. I found my way through the crowd after graduation to see my lover with my family. We all walked out of the ceremony, smiles on everyone faces. Going from obsessed fan to wife turned to be, in the words of DDP, a good thing.  
  
  
  
afgdfg 


End file.
